


Hidden

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2016 Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Barebacking, Because Author Has Been Watching and Rewatching Too Much House Of Cards, Begging, Blow Jobs, Broken Engagement, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Comforting Dean, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Golden shower, Hotel Sex, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Political Campaigns, Politics, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Sub Dean, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester - Candidate for President of the United States of America for the 2016 elections. He was the perfect candidate - understanding, charismatic, and had a gorgeous wife whom he loved very much - Mrs Charlie Bradbury. But things weren't as they seemed as his relationship with Charlie is a front and disguise for his secret relationship with his fiancé Castiel. After having the first opportunity to actually be intimate with Cas in longer than wanted, they waste no time when they're together at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

“I just want to end this speech off by expressing my great gratitude and thankfulness to all of my supporters out there - and even my non-supporters for showing me my pitfalls and teaching me where I need to improve. I want to thank my family, for standing by my side, my friends, and of course my lovely wife, Charlie.” Dean smiled widely, bringing the audience into applause at the red-head. Charlie bowed politely, but stayed off to the side silently. “So thank you all so much for coming. And I hope you have a lovely rest of the night. Good night, Washington. You guys _rock_!” 

 

Dean smiled and waved as cameras flashed in his face and the crowd kept cheering. He eventually backed behind the curtains and checked the time on his watch. 

 

“That was amazing Dean. You definitely are going to have the vote here come election time.” Charlie sang, following behind him with a special bounce in her step. “Where are you in such a hurry to?” 

 

“Cas of course.” Dean said. 

 

“Yeah but the wedding isn’t until next week. Why the rush? I thought we were going to go out for drinks with Anna?” Charlie frowned. 

 

“Charlie. On Sunday, I’m getting married. _Really married._ To someone I actually love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I’d like to at least spend a little time with him before hand.” Dean sighed, pausing and waiting at the valet for the limousine to pull up. 

 

“I know. I just was really looking forward to getting to hang out with you and not be campaigning for once.” Charlie grumbled. 

 

“Charlie, babe. You are my best friend and you know I love you, but I’m getting married and I only plan on doing it once. I will have the rest of my life to hang out with you and your girlfriend. I only have this week to be left as an unmarried man and I would like to spend my last days as someone’s fiancé doing it well. Make sense?” Dean asked. 

 

“Fine. Go be in love.” Charlie groaned, rolling her eyes. “You better be getting laid real good to be blowing _me_ off.” 

 

“It’s Cas.” Dean snorted, someone opening the limousine door for him. “It’s always real good.” 

 

“Oh God.” Charlie laughed.

 

“Come on you know I was gonna say that. You knew that was coming.” Dean teased, the driver looking back and making sure the two of them were settled in. “Speak of the devil, I bet that’s him who’s calling.” 

 

Dean retrieved his phone from his pocket and answered. “Hey, Cas.” 

 

Charlie couldn’t really make out what was being said on Cas’s end, but Dean chuckled and a deep blush crept on his cheeks. Charlie smiled slyly as Dean laughed and bit his lip. 

 

“Cas, I can’t.” He whispered with a giggle. “Charlie is right here.” 

 

“Ooooh. Someone’s doing something naughty.” Charlie sang. 

 

“Shut up you- That was Charlie, Cas.” Dean snorted. “Okay, okay yeah. I’ll be home in 20 minutes. Closer to 10. Because we all know Bobby doesn’t follow the speed limits, _right Bobby_?” 

 

“If you get me arrested, I will strangle you.” Bobby grumbled. 

 

Dean laughed. “Okay baby, I’ll text you.”

 

“You mean _sext you_.” Charlie snickered. 

 

“No we’re just making conversation.” Dean replied. 

 

“Conversation you can’t have when I’m around? Sounds to me like you were making conversation about making love.” Charlie smiled. 

 

“Why would you care if we _were_? Aren’t you supposed to not like dick?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

“No but it’s juicy gossip.” Charlie growled, Dean sending a text on his phone. 

 

_D: So are you ready for tonight?_

 

“You are so about to start sexting I know it.” Charlie sneered, snatching Dean’s phone. “Okay yes you are. What else would you be so anxious to get home tonight for?” 

 

“Give that back.” Dean tried to wrestle her in his seat for his phone but she held it back. Another message came through and the alert went off. “Charlie!” 

 

_C: I think you’re the one that should hope you’re ready. It’s been a while since your tight ass got fucked this hard._

 

“You’re a bottom?” Charlie scoffed. 

 

“Charlie!” Dean shouted, face completely red. 

 

“Fine take it.” Charlie laughed. “Too much detail for me.” 

 

“No such thing as too much detail with you.” Dean grumbled, replying. 

 

_D: You know Charlie saw that. Good going._

 

_C: How is it my fault what she sees? You’re the one who can’t tame your wild best friend._

 

_D: I don’t need to tame her._

 

_C: Fine. Put her on a leash._

 

_D: Cas you’re being obstinate._

 

_C: No I’m impatient and horny and really want you to get your ass here right now._

 

_D: Trust me I wish I could be there right now. But I assure you we will be up very late tonight and I will probably be running late for brunch with the Vice President because of it, but all I really want to do is have nice, hot sex with my fiancé._

 

_C: Fuck the Vice President. You have me. The Vice President can’t eat your ass like I can._

 

Dean burst out laughing and Charlie raised her eyebrows at him. “Having fun sexting over there.” 

 

“We’re not sexting. He’s saying to put you on a leash.” Dean snorted. 

 

“What??” Charlie laughed, grabbing Dean’s phone again. 

 

_D: CASTIEL. This is Charlie. I will not be tamed nor leashed. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you were into that sort of things apparently._

 

_C: Go fuck yourself, Charlene._

 

“Cas is being to me.” Charlie pouted. 

 

“Good.” Dean laughed, taking his phone back and turning around so she could not see the screen.

 

_C: Dean?_

 

_C: Are you back yet?_

 

_D: Yes, it’s me. Just me. Charlie can’t see the screen now._

 

_C: Does that mean you’ll feel totally comfortable telling me all the stuff we’re gonna do to each other when you get back?_

 

_D: It_ **_does_ ** _._

 

_C: And you_ **_are_ ** _really ready, right? Ready ready?_

 

_D: I am very ready. I assume you are, too?_

 

_C: Too ready. Been over-ready for a few hours now._

 

_D: No wonder you’re so impatient and horny then. Or…at least the impatient part._

 

_C: Don’t act like I’m not always impatient and horny._

 

_D: True, true._

 

_D: But you know what I can’t wait for the most?_

 

_C: What?_

 

_D: I want to suck your cock so bad. I want to taste it all._

 

_C: I like the sound of that._

 

_D: I’ll make it messy, I guarantee it._

 

_C: As if we aren’t going to get messy enough already._

 

_D: Yeah but this would be before that._

 

_C: I don’t think that’s possible. The second you are in the room, it is happening. This is_ **_extremely_ ** _uncomfortable._

 

_D: Well good because then that makes two of us._

 

_D: Did you watch the speech?_

 

_C: Is this meant to be sexy?_

 

_D: Did you?_

 

_C: Okay, yes I did. Of course I did. It was amazing._

 

_D: Did you notice how near the end I could hardly stand still? And how when all those cameras were flashing, I was nearly shaking?_

 

_C: Possibly._

 

_C: And I possibly thought it was so hot._

 

_D: It felt amazing. To be in front of all that crowd, on national television, and running that risk._

 

_C: I'm horrible for saying this, but…_

 

_C: I would have gotten off so hard if something were to have happened while on stage._

 

_D: That does make you a horrible person._

 

_C: Would you dump me I did?_

 

_D: No._

 

_D: I’d be extremely upset, but once it all passed I’d probably be getting off to it myself._

 

_C: I’m really hard right now._

 

_D: Where are you?_

 

_C: The kitchenette, feet up on the table, leaning back in a chair._

 

_D: You should start touching yourself._

 

_C: Why when I have you right around the corner to do it for me?_

 

_D: Because I want to picture it - you laying there all undone with your cock in your hand - moaning and groaning and pleasuring yourself._

 

_C: Are you hard right now?_

 

_D: Yeah._

 

_C: Can Charlie tell?_

 

_D: I’m sure she can._

 

_D: I’m in a very awkward position that pulls my pants quite tightly there. It’s a bit hard to hide._

 

_C: How far are you?_

 

_D: I’m turning down the street. I will be there in less than 5 minutes._

 

_C: Good. So I’ll start touching myself, but you’re going to have to hurry, because what use would it be coming to a job when you get there and see that it’s already done?_

 

_D: Why do you have to get all deep and poetic with this shit? Why can’t you say, “Hurry up before I come on the table.”?_

 

_C: Hurry up before I come on the table._

 

_C: Happy?_

 

_D: I’ll be there as soon as I can._

 

_C: Dean?_

 

_C: Dean are you still there?_

 

_C: Dean you better be on your way up._

 

_C: Fucking prick…_

 

Dean walked with haste - nearly running - up to the hotel room. His fingers fidgeted with getting the keycard into the slot and once it unlocked he left it there - figuring his security detail would grab it when they got up there. He pushed the door open and saw Cas sitting there - just like he said he was - shrunk back in his chair, legs spread open and up on the glass table. He was stroking himself slowly and moaning quietly alongside it. Needless to say, Dean was completely mesmerized - entranced with the sight. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Cas breathed, not needing to look over to know Dean was standing there. He put his feet down on the ground and stood up tall, taking another small sip from his wine. As he pulled his hand from his cock, a trail of pre-come stuck to his finger and followed nearly invisibly with it. Dean slowly began walking forward, lips parted and pupils large and dark. 

 

He picked up Cas’s hand and pushed his finger into his mouth, looking up at him as he did so. “You are…so fucking sexy.” 

 

“Just every single part of you is really fucking sexy.” Dean continued, replacing the spot where Cas’s own had was his his own. Slow, firm movements sent sparks of pleasure and Cas gasped as Dean ran his thumb over his slit. “I want you to take me so bad.” 

 

“Is that what you want, Dean?” Cas growled. “Me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk in the morning?” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean breathed. 

 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, pulling all of Dean’s hands off of him. “Are you really sure that’s what you want, Dean.” 

 

“Yes, Cas!” Dean exclaimed. “That’s what I want. I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“Good.” Cas smiled slyly, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom. “Get on the bed.” 

 

Dean did as told, sitting on the bed in the middle. Cas climbed onto it and kneeled in front of him, undoing his pants the rest of the way and pushing them down to the middle of his thighs. “Suck.” 

 

“I-I thought you had to-“ Dean started. 

 

“I do.” Cas stated, moving his hips closer to Dean’s face. “So suck.”  

 

Dean took Cas’s cock into his mouth, as deep as he could without gagging or choking - which to Cas’s enjoyment, was quite far. Cas moaned and grabbed Dean’s head, fingers tangled in his hair and guided him back and forth. Dean’s jaw began getting sore from staying open so long, but he fought against it, focusing on the sounds of Cas’s pleasured noises and the steady back and forth motion he was being dragged in - until he wasn’t. He found himself panting and looking up at Cas. Cas lowered down to his level and began kissing him before throwing him back on the bed. 

 

Cas moved over to the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of wine he’d opened earlier. He pulled open Dean’s shirt with one hand until it was laying down at his sides and his chest and stomach were exposed. Slowly, Cas began pouring the dark liquid onto Dean’s chest and watched it as it ran down, leaving wet trails running off his skin. 

 

Cas lifted the bottle back up and began sliding down on the bed. He placed his mouth at the base of Dean’s stomach and licked upwards, taking in the bitter-sweetness of the wine. He moved his lips and tongue up Dean’s torso until he had made his way to Dean’s neck. Cas grabbed Dean’s jaw tightly in his hand and kissed him, Dean tasting the strong flavor of wine on Cas’s mouth. 

 

Cas leaned over and kissed at his neck - obviously not caring about the fact Dean would have to work hard at hiding them afterwards. Dean raised his hands and the second they touched Cas’s sides, Cas grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the bed while continuing to suck dark spots onto his neck. 

 

“No.” Cas said firmly, biting Dean’s earlobe gently and causing him to gasp. 

 

“Please.” Dean breathed. 

 

“No.” Cas repeated. “After I piss all over you and fuck you into this mattress. Then you can touch me all you want. How does that sound?” 

 

Dean nodded with a quiet moan. 

 

“Does that sound nice, Dean?” Cas asked, using one hand to weasel Dean’s tie off his neck. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean answered. 

 

“Is that what you want, Dean?” Cas growled. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean replied. 

 

“That doesn’t sound very eager to me.” Cas muttered with a disappointed tone. 

 

“That’s what I want, Cas.” Dean moaned.

 

“ _What_ do you want, Dean?” Cas demanded. 

 

“I want you to piss all over me and fuck me into this mattress.” Dean panted. 

 

“Only if you ask nicely.” Cas said. “Manners are sexy.” 

 

“Please…” Dean whimpered. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Please!” Dean pleaded. 

 

“That’s more like it.” Cas mused, smiling into Dean’s neck before sitting up. 

 

He let go of the wrist he still had his grip on and smirked down at him. Cas sighed loudly in relief as he let go, finally letting out the contents of his bladder he’d been holding in. 

 

Dean exhaled breathy ‘yeah’s and ‘fuck’s as Cas’s piss streamed over him. He rubbed it around his chest with his hands, spreading it around, sending warm droplets running down his sides and pooling under this back. He smiled and scrunched his shirt up in his hands. 

 

“What are you so happy about, Dean?” Cas snickered. 

 

“You.” Dean answered. “I like hearing you turned on. And I like knowing I did it. And that it’s me turning you on.” 

 

“Then no wonder you’re smiling.” Cas sang, cutting himself off from finishing emptying.

 

“That’s it?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Of course not.” Cas grinned, grabbing Dean and rolling him over onto his back. “Get on your knees.” 

 

Dean nodded, getting onto all fours. Cas grabbed his pants and ripped them downwards along with his boxers, leaving Dean completely exposed. He placed a finger at the nape of Dean’s neck and dragged his nailed downwards, feeling the hair on Dean’s body stand on end. When he got to Dean’s ass, he circled his finger around the rim and chuckled quietly. Cas took his finger into his mouth, getting it slick and wet and then caused Dean to gasp loudly as he immediately plunged his finger all the way in. 

 

Cas crooked his finger and moved it around inside him, eventually adding in a second and a third. He sat there drawing slow moans from his fiancé, fingers pushing inside and back out quickly. Cas’s other hand was wrapped around Dean’s cock, sliding up and down in time with his fingers. He had his face pressed against the side of Dean’s hip and gently kissed the area, his unshaven cheek rubbing against Dean’s softer skin. Without warning, Cas completely pulled away from him. He immediately replaced his hands on Dean’s ass and spread the two halves apart, displaying his loosened hole. It puckered up momentarily as Dean whined Cas’s name. 

 

“Alright, baby.” Cas replied, taking his cock and placing it against Dean’s entrance. He slid himself up and down, teasing Dean from behind. 

 

“Remember how I said that wasn’t it?” Cas growled quietly. 

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“Here’s the rest.” Cas stated, finishing relieving himself all over Dean’s ass. Piss ran down the backs of Dean’s thighs and inside his ass and Dean moaned. 

 

“You like that, Dean?” Cas leaned over Dean and pulled his head up by grabbing his hair. 

 

“Very much.” Dean breathed. 

 

“Kinky bastard.” Cas snorted, letting go of Dean’s hair. 

 

Dean let out a quiet laugh as Cas got off of him and directly positioned himself ready to enter his ass. Dean moved back a little against Cas and Cas sat back. 

 

“Now, Dean. I want you to hold it as long as you can. And _really_ try.” Cas said.

 

“Okay.” Dean answered. 

 

“You understand?” Cas asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. 

 

“Good.” Cas mused. “Now grab the lube off the dresser.” 

 

Dean fell forward a bit as he reached for the bottle. Cas took it out of his hand and Dean quickly felt the cold substance being spread all over his ass and Cas pulled away for a moment to rub it over himself. 

 

“And remember - hold it.” Cas said, capping the lube and throwing it on the bed in front of Dean. 

 

Cas eased his way into him and as soon as he was all the way in, Dean felt so full. And there was pressure immediately against his bladder. Cas knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

Cas abruptly began moving, thrusting back and forth inside Dean. And Dean had completely forgotten how great all this felt. Despite the fact that he was putting way too much effort into holding everything in as Cas told him to, he couldn’t get over how much he’d been missing - the pleasant sting of being stretched open to fit a cock inside, being at someone else’s mercy and just getting fucked. Hard. And the bed squeaking with each motion, getting pushed back and forth, just being there and letting someone else be in control of him. Outside of the nagging of immense desperation he was feeling and the pleasure, the only thought going through Dean’s head was to quit his career so he could have more time for sex. 

 

While Dean was getting lost in pleasure and tingling and sensations surging through his body, he had completely forgot priority on not wetting himself. He was only brought back to it when Cas sighed and said, “That doesn’t look like holding it to me.” 

 

Dean looked under his chest at the golden-hued wet spot beneath him. “S-sorry.” He stammered, clenching all his muscles to give it more concentration. As his unspoken ‘punishment’ Cas got much rougher and faster. Dean cried out with each thrust, each slam of Cas’s hips against his ass, each forceful shove forward and then falling backward. Dean’s breath was audibly shaking and despite trying to hold it, the intense fucking that was going on was literally forcing the piss out if him. He could feel and hear short bursts of liquid splashing forcefully beneath him. 

 

He whimpered as he struggled to hold everything back, to do as Cas had ordered him. Cas was seemingly not noticing Dean losing control too much by the sounds of him moaning behind Dean and his sharp fingernails digging into Dean’s fleshy hips. Dean smiled to himself, loving how noisy Cas got when he was close to coming. Cas got louder and louder - losing all regard for the neighbors as well - when he orgasmed, filling Dean’s ass with come. He kept going through the orgasm and it was the very last motion that pushed Dean over the edge. The room was filled with the sounds of Dean sighing and piss hitting the sheets beneath him. 

 

“Impressive.” Cas sang with slurred sounds as he placed his hand at the base of Dean’s cock and began quickly jerking him off. He slid his hand up and down quickly until there was sticky release in the pool of piss on the bed. 

 

The two of them sat in the same positions, breathing heavy and hot as the came down. 

 

“I needed that.” Dean said after a little while, still panting.

 

“I know.” Cas replied, hugging Dean over his back before letting go and laying down. Dean laid down next to him. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean breathed. 

 

Cas rolled over and kissed him gently. “You don’t need to thank me for sex.” 

 

“I don’t care. I still will.” Dean smiled. “Also this wet spot feels odd.” 

 

“Here.” Cas pulled Dean on top of him and scooted over to where the wet spot was. “Better?” 

 

“I can still feel a wet spot.” Dean stated. 

 

“Well it’s a pretty big wet spot.” Cas chuckled, pressing a quick kiss against Dean’s lips. “Besides, you don’t feel it as much, right?” 

 

“Fine.” Dean groaned, snuggling down against Cas and resting his chin on his shoulder. Cas awkwardly pulled Dean’s shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it off to the other side of the room. 

 

After a moment, Cas felt Dean moving. Dean sat up on top of Cas and had the bottle of lube in his hand. “Banana flavored?” 

 

“It sounded interesting.” Cas shrugged. 

 

“Have you tried it yet?” Dean asked. 

 

“No. This was the first time I used it.” Cas stated. 

 

“Would you like to?” Dean smiled, flipping the cap and squirting some on his tongue. 

 

“Sure.” Cas chuckled, Dean leaning down and kissing Cas again, tongues slipping between mouths. 

 

After a few second, Cas coughed and pushed Dean off him. “That is horrible!” 

 

Dean grabbed the wine off the dresser and immediately poured a bunch in his mouth and then Cas’s. 

 

“God that’s so shitty.” Dean gagged, choking a little. 

 

“Should’ve gotten strawberry.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Should’ve gotten normal lube.” Dean replied, putting both the items down on the dresser and settling back into Cas. 

 

“Roll over. I want to cuddle.” Cas said. 

 

Dean did so and Cas hugged him against his chest, arms wrapped around each other. 

 

OoO

 

It was some time after they had fallen asleep that Dean woke up to Cas crying. He had his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat on the other side of the bed and was crying into his hands. 

 

“Cas what’s wrong?” Dean asked immediately sitting up and moving over to him. 

 

Cas didn’t answer him so Dean just pulled him into a hug and let him cry into his neck.

 

Cas finally spoke up, but it was barely a whisper. “I don’t know if I want to get married to you.” 

 

“What?” Dean breathed, pulling Cas away from him. 

 

“I just…I just woke up and was thinking about it and I just got so overwhelmed with doubt and I don’t think I can do it.” Cas sobbed. 

 

“You have no clue what brought this on?” Dean sighed. 

 

Cas shook his head and sniffed loudly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas said, looking down at his chest. 

 

Dean put his hands on Cas’s face and lifted him up to look him in the eye. “It’s alright. I can wait. If you’re not ready now, I will wait for you. And even if you never want to get married, I’ll be here, okay? It’s alright.” Dean assured him with a smile. 

 

“It’s not though!” Cas cried. “You want to get married so bad and you want to be with me and you’ve been looking forward to this so bad and you put so much into planning this and-“ 

 

“Cas. Stop it. I am okay with this okay?” Dean interrupted him. “I am 100% alright with calling it all off. If that’s what you want, and what you feel would be best for you and for our relationship, then I am all for it.” 

 

Cas collapsed back onto Dean wordlessly and kept crying apologies into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly. 

 

Eventually he settled down and fell asleep and Dean laid him down. He finished undressing Cas, taking off his pants, underwear, and shoes. While he was asleep, Dean grabbed a wet rag from the bathroom and cleaned the both of them off and wiping the snot and tears from Cas’s face. 

* * *

Morning came and they both woke up violently to the statement that Dean had forgot to shut off his early wake-up phone alarm. 

 

“Sorry.” Dean groaned, picking his pants off the floor and shutting off the ringing. He turned around and Cas sitting up with a blank stare on his face. 

 

Dean got back in bed and held his hand. “You alright?” 

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah. I’m better. I don’t know what last night was. I’m fully willing to go on with the wedding. I want to marry you more than anything.” 

 

Dean smiled. “You sure?” 

 

“Very. I just…I have one condition.” Cas said quietly. 

 

“Condition? Uh okay.” Dean laughed awkwardly. “Anything.” 

 

“If I’m to marry you next week, I don’t want it to be a secret. I want you to be out and open about it. I am totally find being pushed off to the side and hidden for the sake of your career as your boyfriend, but if I’m your husband, I’m not going to hide it.” Cas explained. 

 

“Cas, you know I can’t do that. Elections are coming and-“ 

 

“I don’t mean now, Dean. I get that right now isn’t a possible time. But once you win and once you’re in office, I want you to tell the country - the world - that you’re married to me. And before you say anything, they can’t impeach you over being married. I mean it’s legal here.” Cas said. 

 

“Cas that is a lot to ask. That is too much.” Dean stated, disappointed dripping in his words. 

 

“Too much? All I’m asking is that you stop fucking hiding me!” Cas argued. 

 

“There’s a big difference between being open about your relationship when you’re a normal citizen and when you’re the fucking president.” Dean replied. 

 

“Is there really? Because no matter who you are, it’s about the fact hat you love someone, but you don’t love them enough to tell anyone who doesn’t _have_ to know. It’s the fact that someone is always going to judge you and not like you for it, but you have each other, so you brush it off and you ignore if and you keep on living your life day to day except you’re not hiding the biggest parts of yourselves!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“Cas I could never win a re-election if I was out as openly in a same-sex marriage!” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Fine. Then do your fucking 8 years and then we’ll get married. But you still have to be open open it. Because as you told me last night, I will wait as long as it takes. Because I want to marry you. But I want to be proud of it.” 

 

“You can be proud and not be flaunting it all over the country!” Dean frowned. 

 

“I don’t want to ‘flaunt’ it over the country. Besides, Dean. Think of how it would completely revolutionize the motion for gay rights if the fucking President was married to another guy.” Cas huffed. 

 

“Cas you can not do this to me! You can not tell me to sacrifice my career or we break up-“ 

 

“I don’t want to break up!” Cas exclaimed. “I will remain in love with you and your boyfriend for the rest of time. Because don’t you remember when we said for better or for worse?” 

 

“Of course I remember it.” Dean scowled.

 

“So see! I don’t want to end what we have! But I’m not going to live a lie more than I already am. And I hope you understand that. I am totally okay if you want to keep going on in secret with me as your boyfriend, but I will be nothing more than that until our love is no secret.” Cas fought. 

 

“So you’re telling me I have to cancel all the plans and reservations then?” Dean asked. 

 

“That depends on if you can promise me this or not.” Cas said quietly. 

 

“I’m taking a shower.” Dean sighed in aggravation and went to move, but Cas had a death grip on his arm and gave a cold ‘No’.

 

“No?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“No.” Cas repeated. 

 

“Since when are you the boss of me?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m not.” Cas stated. “But I will be damned if you storm off right now. You are my boyfriend and we agreed - for better or worse we would stick together and work it all out. So here’s the worse. So sue me for having the expectation that you will stay by my side.” 

 

Dean groaned and gave in, slinking down under the covers in defeat. Cas crawled under them as well and hugged Dean. 

 

“I love you.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Yeah. Right.” Dean snorted. “Feeling the love.” 

 

“I do.” Cas said. 

* * *

It was the afternoon of the 16th official inaugural address. Dean was standing proudly at the podium with millions in the crowd watching him. His family, Charlie, and Cas were seated behind him, watching attentively as he gave his speech. Charlie perked up especially at one point though. 

 

“And If I’m to run this country for the next four - and hopefully 8 - years, I need to do it honestly.” Dean stated. “Because the truth is - and I’m sure this is an _amazing_ way to start off my term - I have not been fully honest about everything. I’ve been lying about something very important to me.” 

 

“What is he talking about?” Cas whispered. 

 

Charlie shrugged. “You should know. You’re the one he loves.” 

 

“He loves you too and you know it.” Cas bickered. 

 

“Not like the way he loves you.” Charlie countered. 

 

“Fair.” Cas grumbled, looking back up to his boyfriend. 

 

“And the truth is, that - you know what?” Dean turned to his select guests behind him. “Behind me I have my close family and a few people who aren’t family, but they’re equally as important and are family in their own sense.”

 

“He’s talking about us.” Charlie giggled. 

 

“And the truth is, that my best friend is back there. He’s the one who looks generally grumpy.” Dean chuckled. 

 

Cas frowned. 

 

“See what I mean?” Dean smiled. “Well. He’s not my best friend. He’s my boyfriend. And we’re in love. And we’re getting married.” 

 

Cas’s jaw dropped and he gasped. 

 

“So if he wouldn’t mind coming up here for a hot second…” Dean turned and motioned for Cas to come up. 

 

Cas went up next to him, smiling widely. 

 

“He is the love of my life, and I am so thankful to have him.” Dean stated, smiling over at Cas. “Now Charlie and I never were in a relationship. That was all staged and a cover for the fact that I was with this dork.” 

 

“I’m not a dork.” Cas whispered, but the mic picked it up and sent the remark echoing around the crowds. Most laughed while some in the crowd sat utterly displeased. “Shit.” 

 

The microphone picked that up and played that out as well, causing the laughter to get louder. 

 

“But that is the truth. This man next to me will be the first male First Lady - which we should come up with a name for that sometime soon.” Dean mused, grabbing Cas and kissing him. Cas was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss just as Dean was pulling away. The crowd was cheering down and Dean non-verbally dismissed Cas back to his seat. 

 

Cas was grinning so widely his cheeks hurt and when he got back to his seat, Charlie hugged him. 

 

“Did you have any clue that was happening?” Cas whispered. 

 

“No.” Charlie smiled. “Oh God I’m so happy he did that. When’s the wedding?” 

 

“I don’t know. This is the first I’m hearing of it.” Cas laughed. 

 

“He announced your engagement before actually asking you?” She scoffed. 

 

“Yes and no. We had an arrangement. And he followed through, even if it took him 2 years.” Cas stated. “So this isn’t a new engagement. It’s just the old one is back on.” 

 

The two of them smiled at each other as Dean continued his speech. 


End file.
